Pinkie Pie Juega con Doom
by Filomental
Summary: De cómo Pinkie Pie termina jugando al Dota 2 con Doom.


Agradezco la crítica demoledora que me ha hecho un autor. Agradezco cualquier crítica que puedan hacer.

* * *

Y un domingo por la tarde, después de misa, no existía nada mejor que pasarla en familia, ya por la noche, Pinkie Pie tenía permitido usar la computadora. Claro que esa noche ni vería videos, ni atendería las redes sociales... bueno, quizás desde el móvil sí.

Esa noche estaba reservada para un juego que no hubiera conocido de no ser por Sunset Shimmer y su canal donde subía videos sobre sus juegos y el tiempo que pasaba con estos. En una oportunidad, se atrevió a probar el juego más maldito de todos.

Uno que, según se explayaron en los comentarios, tanto los amantes como sus enemigos más acérrimos, se destacaba por su dificultad, ya que combinaba lo mejor de los juegos de estrategia y la habilidad de los juegos más competitivos como los de pelea, por ejemplo. Incluso la propia compañía responsable de su creación se jactaba de que era más difícil que el ajedrez.

Y así se podía seguir un hilo extenso de comentarios de los acomplejados jugadores del Dota 2 que, al parecer, tenían como única virtud que su juego era más difícil que cualquier otro.

Y así se disparó una discusión entre jugadores de otros MOBA, término que también entró en debate, a tal grado que a veces entraban solamente para comentar una respuesta que le habían dado a su comentario anterior. Siendo Sunset Shimmer incapaz de entender o comentar algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, ese juego estaba maldito, pues la toxicidad no tardó en llegar a las puertas de ese video y, tanto en el juego mismo como en los comentarios, los usuarios insultaban a diestra y siniestra, tanto entre los bandos que se armaron alrededor de la discusión de los MOBA, como a Sunset Shimmer dentro de la partida que jugó – por demás está decir que la diferencia de género, en los videojuegos, todavía recuerda a las taras más detestables de occidente y oriente –.

Esos individuos eran pues un sacrilegio a lo que llamamos civilización. No quedó de otra más que olvidar que se hizo ese video y ya no hablar más al respecto, ni tampoco volver a hacer un video semejante.

La experiencia fue… fue horrible.

Sunset, la mejor jugadora de videojuegos de la CHS, tardó diez minutos en entender cómo moverse, comprar y ganar oro. Diez minutos, en los cuales, la partida se decantó a favor del equipo enemigo. La peor idea de Sunset Shimmer fue jugar una partida contra jugadores humanos cuando no tenía ni la menor idea del juego en el que se estaba metiendo, todo ello a raíz que eligió la opción de entrar como una jugadora con experiencia en el género, cosa que no era.

Poco después de la humillante derrota, Pinkie Pie, esa misma noche, debido a que realmente no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía tareas pendientes, no debía cumplir con responsabilidades de la casa, tampoco podía entablar conversación con sus amigas, pues, todas estaban casualmente ocupadas con algún otro asunto, Maud estaría en el museo hasta tarde y sus otras dos hermanas, pues nunca se llevó del todo bien con ambas, después de que todo esto se diera, decidió probarlo.

De forma que, con la misma probabilidad de que todos los planetas se alineen, ella descargó el juego que había jugado con Sunset Shimmer. Pero evitando los errores de Sunset Shimmer, en primer lugar, puso que era una completa principiante, una que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Con esta nueva cuenta ella inicio una travesía complicada.

No, no era un juego RPG, no era una aventura que termina al llegar a la misión final, el juego terminaba cuando ella lo deseara, y así, dedicó sus dos primeras horas al tutorial, cosa que nadie hace.

Así, siguiendo al buen sentido común, esta segunda experiencia no fue atroz, fue, para sorpresa suya, agradable. El tutorial era claro y enseñaba lo básico. Después de ello, pronto llegó el momento de sus primeras partidas contra bots (jugadores programados). Allí tuvo contacto con jugadores que, así como ella, buscaban entretenerse y pasar un buen rato y eran unos novatos [noobs]. El chat no se llenó de insultos e intentos de insultos.

Después de esa primera partida, le quedó el gusto y, al día siguiente, liberando dos horas, decidió volver a jugar al Dota. En esta segunda ocasión, el escenario se repitió, de hecho, hasta pudo hacer reír a sus compañeros y se llevó de maravilla con estos. Muchos, incluso, la agregaron como amiga.

Una semana después, resulta que Pinkie Pie le dedicaba al menos tres noches al juego. Por supuesto, todavía estaba con la lista básica de héroes que podía manejar, eran los más sencillos por tener mecánicas claras de entender y aplicar. Así, aprendió el concepto de dedos, pues resulta que se dice que uno tiene dedos cuando maneja las habilidades de su héroe con experticia y tiene buenos reflejos; por alguna razón, ella tenía reflejos casi sobrehumanos y su habilidad no tardó en hacerse patente. Dejó pronto la etiqueta de manca, es decir, por extensión, persona sin dedos.

Dos semanas pasaron, el horario permaneció básicamente igual, Pinkie llenó su lista inicial de cinco amigos. Para tener más, debía gastar al menos cinco bits en la tienda digital de la empresa. Sus partidas seguían siendo entretenidas y constantemente jugaba con uno que otro de sus amigos de la lista.

Cinco semanas después, ella gastó esos cinco bits, ahora, con su lista de amigos en crecimiento, pasó a ya no necesitar de la lista básica de héroes, ganando su nivel diez de habilidad. Así salió de ese mundo tranquilo y casual. Las puertas del Dota, con toda su bondad y crueldad se abrieron ante ella. Teniendo su primera partida altamente tóxica, le dijeron de todo por no saber "pickear" por no entender de "draft" y por no elegir el rol de "Support". Comprendía a qué se referían, con lo del rol, pero de pickear y de draft estaba en cero.

Adquiriendo inteligencia al respecto, pronto Pinkie Pie, en el transcurso de cinco semanas, entendió lo básico y no solamente lo básico-básico. Allí apareció la diferencia vital, básicamente, dentro del dota existían dos tipos de partidas, la una con ranked, donde te daban una medalla que decía cuán bien jugabas y la normal, que no hacía los cálculos para darte medalla. Por supuesto, juegos casuales con su perfil de "Pink Mode" fueron toda la acción que tuvo.

Decenas de conceptos, cientos de mecánicas, miles de opciones y quizás una infinidad de posibilidades después, cuando cinco meses habían pasado, ella ya tenía un rol bien definido, jugaba de Support, siempre buscaba partida con un amigo, jugaba con micrófono abierto y, casi siempre la respetaban porque mostraba su habilidad… y porque había aprendido a insultar.

Pero un día de marzo, ella encontró al héroe que sería su favorito, uno que, cuando leyó su pequeña biografía, le llenó de una oposición y atracción a la vez; no, no hablo de uno guapo y cool, o una heroína súper OP, hablo del héroe conocido como Doom, para ponerlo simple, era un Lucifer representado en un videojuego – está demás de decir que es bastante común hacer eso –.

Tiró su rol de Support por el de Off, sola o con un aliado, ella formaba y se quedaba en una línea. Prácticamente captó lo más básico del héroe a la primera, evento demasiado raro que, hasta esa fecha, no le había ocurrido.

En fin, aquel héroe tenía por biografía lo siguiente:

"_Arde, pero no se consume, devora, pero no se sacia, mata, pero está más allá de cualquier dictamen, Lucifer trae la condenación a todos los que le hacen frente. Arrebatando almas con la punta de una espada de fuego, él es el Caído. Incapaz de doblegarse y antaño un destacado general del reino de más allá de la luz, fue expulsado por el pecado de la rebeldía. Seis veces su nombre fue tañido desde la gran campana de Vashundol. Seis y sesenta veces sus alas fueron estigmatizadas, hasta que sólo quedaron muñones humeantes. Sin alas se escurrió de las ataduras que lo mantenían en la luz y cayó gritando hacia la tierra. Del paraíso a un cráter en medio del desierto. Ahora ataca sin piedad, sin motivo, el único ser vivo capaz de moverse libremente por los siete dominios oscuros. Azotado por necesidades ineluctables y atormentado por talentos inimaginables, Doom arrastra su propio infierno dondequiera que va. Desafiante hasta el final. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que el mundo le pertenezca."_

Se podría decir que conectó con ese héroe muy rápido, cosa que pasa muy pocas veces, le entendió y su habilidad pronto creció con éste.

Pinkie Pie tenía la costumbre de observar el rostro de Doom de forma veloz cada vez que éste lograba rachas o conseguía recursos limitados, éste tenía una forma de sonreír que, si existiera, causaría pavor. Esto se debía a que todo su rostro estaba quemado, a tal punto que la piel y algunos músculos habían desaparecido, dejando el resto chamuscado.

No cualquiera le habría prestado importancia a ello, pero cuando Doom Sonreía, sus mandíbulas se movían como si realmente quisiera lograr esa expresión y su risa gutural, cargada por el carácter despiadado del demonio emergía, saltaba sobre sus dientes blancos. Sus ojos, dos puntos pequeños en su rostro, no se podían apreciar, salvo, claro, porque producían luz semejante a la de una hoguera.

Todas sus habilidades, de un modo u otro, tenían que ver con el fuego y su habilidad definitiva era tan temida que no se le acercaban a menos de que tuvieran un método para contrarrestarla. En conclusión, el héroe era realmente intimidante.

Sin embargo, a Pinkie Pie solo le importaba pasar un buen rato. Cosa posible si se hallaba el método correcto, y ella lo había hallado.

Pero, el héroe, fuera lo genial que fuera, guardaba en su interior una profundidad que ella supo observar. Y es que el héroe conocido como Doom, lejos de su poder, lejos de la rebeldía que lo caracteriza, guarda una infelicidad permanente, a la par que un sufrimiento constante.

Pinkie Pie, al entender que esas cosas en su espalda alguna vez fueron alas, sintió cierta pena; era la representación de Lucifer y ella sintió pena, porque aquel personaje no se parecía en nada al que ella conoció en la iglesia. No, ese Lucifer tenía un vacío interior, sus ojos inexpresivos guardaban una ausencia de libertad. Siendo uno de los más poderosos, no podía hacer casi nada más que estar dentro del conflicto de las piedras némesis, su objetivo era dominar el mundo, pero no había hecho casi nada para lograrlo. Además, si Diretur ganaba, él se quedaba sin humanos, ni seres vivos, ni nada.

En ello, ella comenzó a percibir cierta tristeza en el carácter de Doom. Era una locura, cómo un personaje de un videojuego, donde la historia del personaje no tiene el mismo peso que la jugabilidad, podía tener esta complejidad.

Tal vez era una interpretación jalada de los pelos porque ella debía digerir a esa representación, digámoslo de una vez, ella, teniendo una religión bien establecida y cuidada, estaba jugando con la representación del enemigo número uno del texto sagrado, la fuente de todo el mal y no podía simplemente suponer que jugaba con el Lucifer de "el texto" sino Lucifer "del juego".

Pero, ella observó con atención las ocasiones en las cuales Doom reía y casi todo el tiempo él mantenía una risa gruesa, como su voz, en un mundo como el de dota 2, era quizás el que más podía reír. En suma, Pinkie Pie, comprendiendo esto, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de usarlo como su héroe principal.

Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba en una partida, las risas constantes de Doom, podían hacer del equipo más imbécil algo secundario, en cierta forma, el juego se trataba de hacer que Doom riera. Victoria, rachas, desempeño óptimo, allí recaía la clave de la felicidad de Doom y, en su mundo post apocalíptico ¿Por qué no hallar felicidad?


End file.
